Not Just Anyone
by faithfullly
Summary: "I know you were probably too drunk to remember it – but you said that you're not just anyone. You believed it yourself, and I've believed it all along – you're something special." AU Finchel. Rated M for smut/language.


**A/N: **Many of you have probably been waiting for some sign of life from me for the past month. The truth is, I've been spending, yes, a _whole month_ writing this. I'm not good with keeping full-length fics updated, so I decided to write one of these longer oneshots instead. I got the original idea for this from the movie Brokeback Mountain, but in the end, I don't think they resemble each other at all that much...

* * *

**i.**

The first time they meet, they both know it isn't supposed to happen. As soon as he sees her in the corner of the room, he feels an instant jolt of electricity. She feels it too by the way his piercing gaze sends shivers down her spine. The room is filled with people – partying people, drunk people, people making out, people with their hands down each other's pants, people literally having sex right there on the dance floor. Through all that, they still only see each other.

He makes his way to her across the dance floor, avoiding getting too close to people who are going at it for real. She smiles at him as he approaches her, but neither of them says anything. He takes a drink, tilting his eyebrow at her over the rim of the cup before handing it to her. She takes a drink of it as well, grinning at him before standing up on her tiptoes, leaning in to his ear. "I've seen you in school." she says loudly, trying to shout down the music.

"Yeah." he says. "Y'know, I've seen you too." He takes the cup back from her, finishing the little remaining beverage. "I wouldn't take you as the partying kind."

She tilts her eyebrow at him this time. "There are lots of things you don't know about me, mister." she says, snatching back the empty cup from him before walking away to the table where he probably had gotten his drink from earlier.

He follows her close, looking over her shoulder as she fills up the cup. "Finn." he says.

She turns around, drinking from the cup. "Rachel." she says, handing him the cup. "Wanna dance?"

Finn takes a drink of it, grinning back at her. "Nah, I'm not the dancing kind." he says, shaking his head.

Rachel giggles, taking his drink again. "What kind are you then?" she asks, having a mouthful more of the beverage.

He takes back the cup from her again, holding it up as if he's no longer okay with them sharing, but there's a grin on his face when he replies. "The kind that doesn't share their drink with just anyone." he says.

"Well, I'm not just _anyone_." she says seductively, her hands finding their way behind his neck.

"Oh, yeah?" he replies, tilting an eyebrow at her as he puts away his drink. He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her body closer to his. There is a special kind of grin on his face, and when he leans in closer to her face, she almost wants to turn away from him. "Who are you then?"

She suddenly regains her cockiness. "I guess you'll have to find out." she whispers, bringing her hand up to his cheek, pulling him down closer to her before kissing his lips soundly. When their lips finally part, he just stands there with his mouth wide open, and she can't suppress a giggle. "What's wrong, Finny?"

Finn grins at the childish nickname as he regains himself somehow. "Nothing." he says, reaching for his drink again. "Everything is right." He tilts his eyebrow at her again before taking a drink. "Your lips taste really good, by the way."

Rachel shrugs as if it was the most normal comment she has ever gotten, before she once again snatches his drink and walks away. He stands there watching her dumbly for a moment before following her. She is walking through the mass of people as if she wants to hide, but he sees her dark brown locks of hair anywhere, and he keeps on following her.

**ii.**

Finn quickly finds her again, and none of them know how they suddenly end up running upstairs together, Rachel pulling Finn's hand. By the time they make it to a room, the alcohol in Finn's body is kicking in more than ever before, and he forcefully pushes her up against the door, his mouth sucking and nipping all over her neck and mouth. "Whose house is this anyway?" he breathes between kisses.

She shakes her head, whimpering lightly. "I don't care," she says, "but there's a bed in here." Finn leaves her neck to look at her if she's serious, and he's met with a seductive smirk from Rachel before she pushes him backwards until he falls onto the bed. She crawls over him and straddles his waist before slowly starting to trace her fingers over his chest.

He knows they're both drunk and that they really shouldn't do anything, because they probably won't even remember it in the morning – but there's something about her. Something that makes him want her. A part of him thinks it might just be the alcohol, but then there's a greater part of him that knows it isn't. This girl, Rachel, she's special somehow. The way her fingers dance over his chest is special, the way she unbuttons his shirt is special, the way she peels off his clothing and throws it to the floor – it's special.

"What is it?" Rachel asks suddenly, leaning back slightly to look at him.

Finn shakes his head. "Nothing, nothing."

She smiles at him before crawling over him again. "Good." she whispers before her lips crash onto his once more. A part of Rachel wonders what there is about him that made them end up behind locked doors in some stranger's house, with him almost naked below her with their tongues battling each other like that. She's Rachel Berry. She's not like the other girls in their college. She doesn't party to get laid – heck, she hardly ever parties. Still, the night she ended up going to this party at some stranger's house, he just happened to be there.

Finn looks up at her in confusion after their lips part and she just sits there. His hand reaches up to touch her cheek. He doesn't say anything to get her attention, but she looks at him. For a long while, they just stare at each other, Finn with his hand on her cheek. Rachel soon regains herself, placing her hand on top of his. "Shit." she whispers. Finn looks at her in confusion, thinking he is doing something wrong. "I'm so drunk!" She bursts out laughing before planting a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Me too." Finn says, grinning at her. He finally dares to make a move to touch her, slipping his hand beneath her shirt. Rachel's mouth is soon on his again, breathing heavily against his lips as his hand moves closer and closer to her breasts. She quickly grows tired of his slow movements, and sits up to pull off her shirt herself. Finn coughs to hide the moan almost escaping from his throat when she unclasps her bra and lets it fall off.

"Take me." she whispers in his ear as she crawls down over him again.

"My pleasure." Finn whispers in reply, running his hands down over her back to slip them inside her skirt. Rachel grows impatient as soon as she feels his hands graze the hem of her panties, and she quickly gets up to shove down her skirt and panties herself. Finn has to force himself to look away from her, because she has the most gorgeous body he's ever seen – and now he's pretty sure he'll think that even when he's sober.

"Stop being such a softie." she whispers as she crawls over him again. "I know you can be like one of those tough guys. I see it in your eyes." With that, Rachel grabs onto his growing erection through the thin material of his boxers, eliciting a loud groan from him.

Finn shoves her hand away from him. "Stop talking and let me take you." he breathes, grabbing her shoulders and pinning her down to the bed. "That's what you wanted, right?" He moves his hand down to her center, teasing her folds with his fingers a little before she whimpers impatiently. In a swift motion, he removes his boxers and thrusts inside her easily without even asking for permission.

"Oh, God!" she moans as he picks up a forceful pace to his thrusting. Although she feels too drunk to even think, a little part in the back of her mind is screaming for her to stop, that she's doing something horribly wrong. Rachel knows she isn't supposed to even be there, especially not in her current, drunken state. She hasn't gotten drunk in a long time, much less had sex – and now she was there with some complete stranger, going at it like animals in someone else's house.

Between moans, heavy breaths, hard thrusts and sloppy kisses – neither of them could care less. Finn doesn't stop for one second, although he's unsure if he's about to throw up from all the alcohol he's had or if he's just getting close to his release. "Harder." He's caught off guard by her sudden words, and he leans away to look at her, slowing down his thrusts for a while. She grabs his hip roughly, scratching his skin with her nails. "Fuck me harder, Finn!" she repeats, lifting up her hips to show him what he wants.

Finn can barely remember when he last did it with someone who asked him for more, and he has trouble regaining himself from her words as she asks him to go harder. Her nails scratch his back needily before she wraps her hands around his neck and pulls him down for a rough kiss. That's when he finally gets it and starts pounding into her so hard that he's pretty sure he's hurting her. She throws her head back on the bed, screaming out his name, still asking him to go faster.

When Finn starts to feel convinced that she can never have enough, her walls contract around him, and she screams out in pleasure as she reaches her climax, forcing him to spill inside her. With a final groan, Finn falls down beside her. For a long time, they just lie beside each other, panting and staring at each other with eyes wide. Rachel is the first one to make a move, and she turns over to lie on her stomach instead starting to absently trace circles over Finn's chest.

"Did I break you?" Finn asks after a while, smirking at her.

Rachel giggles and shakes her head. "No. You were really rough, though."

"You asked for it."

"Well, we're both drunk."

To that, he only nods and chuckles. She's right. They're drunk. Really drunk. He sits up, biting his lip nervously as he tries to scan the floor for his clothes. "What time is it?" he asks, reaching down for his boxers.

Rachel shrugs. "I don't know." she says, snatching his flannel shirt from the floor before he can take it himself. She smiles innocently at him as she pulls it on. "I just need to fix me up before we leave." She stands up and walks over to the door on the further end of the room, opening it and walking inside. Finn watches the lights switch on in the room before he gets his jeans from the floor, pulling them on.

When Rachel returns, Finn is on the floor, reaching for his t-shirt which somehow ended up under the bed. She caresses his bare shoulder to get his attention. He looks up at her and smiles. "Looking good." he says, standing up and pulling on his t-shirt. She flashes him a smile too, before looking for her skirt. Finn watches her as she gets dressed. "You're still wearing my shirt, you know." he points out.

Rachel giggles and, pulls up the shirt collar to her nose. "I know." she says, sniffing the shirt.

Finn chuckles at her. "Want me to walk you home?" he asks, walking over to her.

"No." she says, shaking her head. "I want you to _take_ me home."

He chuckles again, brushing a strand of her hair away from her face. "I have a roommate, you know."

"I bet he has never brought girls home?"

Finn laughs again. "You're right." he says, offering his arm. "Shall we?"

Once again, there is the little voice in his head that is still sober, telling him that it's a bad idea and that he should just walk her home instead – but then her hands are there, clinging onto his arm for dear life. He can't quite make out if it's because she doesn't want him to let her go or if she's just too drunk to be able to walk on her own. Either way, they wobble all the way to his apartment without falling. When they find the door locked, Finn sighs of relief. There was no way he was bringing Rachel into his apartment if his roommate, Puck, was at home.

**iii.**

As Finn takes Rachel to his bedroom, he tries to figure out where Puck is. He is pretty sure they left together to 'find a good party and maybe get laid tonight', as Puck had put it. A part of Finn wonders if Puck was as lucky as he was. Rachel lies down in Finn's bed without asking for permission, not that Finn minds at all. He crawls in beside her, seeing that she's already half asleep in her drunken state. "Is everything okay?" he asks her tentatively, running his fingers over her arm.

Rachel moves her head, probably attempting to nod with her face buried in the pillow. "Yeah." she mumbles as she turns to face him. "Thanks for taking me in."

Finn wakes up to the morning sun shining in painfully bright through his window. He groans and turns over, but when he suddenly feels a body flush against his own, he opens his eyes in alarm. There's a girl in his bed. He can't see her face as she's turned away from him, but she's wearing his shirt. Silently, he slips out of bed and almost topples over from how much his head hurts. He makes his way to the bathroom, looking perplexedly at the girl in his bed. There are a lot of familiar things about her, but he can't remember her name.

Rachel's body feels weak. She can't open her eyes as there is a bright light shining from somewhere. With a displeased noise, she pulls the covers over her head and sighs. There is something different about her bed. It smells different. Then she realizes what's wrong about it – this isn't her bed. She sits up, looking around her frantically. "Um…" She turns around at the sound, seeing a guy she hardly even recognizes. "Hi." he says awkwardly.

"Uh – hey…" Rachel mumbles, rubbing her forehead. "Wh-where am I?"

Finn licks his lips nervously. "In my room." he says. She still seems confused, trying to somehow remember what happened last night. "How are you? Headache?"

Rachel looks at him, tilting her head to the side lightly, suddenly aware of that her head is actually giving her a pretty hard time. "Yeah." she mumbles. "Was I drunk?"

"I – uh… I can't remember."

She giggles, and there's something about it that makes his heart flip. "I'm pretty sure both of us were." she says. They stay silent for a while, and Rachel almost starts planning to just go home and leave him. The awkwardness is in the air like a thick curtain of smoke, and Rachel is sure she's just making it worse with her next question, "I'm sorry but… what is your name?"

Finn bites his lip and smiles at her. "I would like to ask you the same question." he says, before approaching her and holding out his hand to her. "Finn Hudson."

She accepts his hand with a shy smile, shaking it gently. "Rachel Berry."

At the sound of her name, he regains some kind of memory from the night before. Rachel. Her name is Rachel, and she told him that after stealing his drink. His lips curl into a smile at the thought of it. "I remember you now." he says, sitting down on the bed beside her. "You're not just _anyone_."

First, Rachel tilts her head to the side in confusion, not really understanding what he's talking about, but soon she remembers small parts of their conversation as well. "Right, you shared your drink with me." she says, giggling.

"More like you _stole_ it." Finn says, chuckling as well.

They laugh for a moment before they both grow silent, looking at each other. Finn is the first one to break eye contact as he has to look down on the floor. "Look, I know it's weird that we–" he starts, but Rachel cuts him off.

"It's okay, Finn." she says.

Finn smiles at her. "So – uh, do you want coffee? A painkiller? I can get that." he offers, standing up.

Rachel giggles again. "That'd be nice." she says.

"J-just stay here, okay? My roommate isn't really used to me bringing… you know."

"I know." she giggles, sitting back in the bed while he walks out of the room.

Finn is happy to not find Puck anywhere. He has probably had a late night too, and would most likely sleep until late in the afternoon. When Finn starts making coffee, he suddenly hears a groan. Puck soon appears in the doorway, rubbing his forehead. "Do we have any painkillers left?" he asks hoarsely, walking over to the cabinet.

"There might be some." Finn says, turning on the coffee machine. "Don't take them all, though."

Puck snorts at Finn while taking a painkiller without even washing it down with water. "You don't need them anyway. You never drink too much to have a hangover." he says, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"As a matter of fact, I did. Last night." Finn says, filling up a glass of water. "But this isn't for me."

"What?" Puck exclaims, slapping Finn's shoulder. "Did you–? You did _not_!" Finn doesn't say anything, but he only grins proudly. "Who is she? Did she give you anything?"

"Shut up, dude!" Finn hisses, punching Puck's arm. "She can hear you, she's awake!"

"I want to know what kind of chick you've brought home!" Puck says as Finn stops him when he's about to go to see her in Finn's bedroom. "Oh, come on!"

"No." Finn says, grabbing two cups from the cupboard. "Besides, neither of us remembers anything."

"What the–" Puck exclaims, but Finn holds up his finger to tell him to keep it down. "That's not what I've taught you! Never get _too_ drunk!"

Finn rolls his eyes at Puck while pouring up a cup of coffee to himself and Rachel. "I didn't _try_ to get into her pants! I was just talking to her and…_ she_ was the one who started." Finn says, his voice growing more and more silent all the time.

Puck laughs and helps himself to a cup of coffee as well. "Kinda thought so." he says before disappearing into his own bedroom again.

With a sigh, Finn takes the glass of water and painkiller to his bedroom. When he enters the room, Rachel is sitting up in the bed, waiting for him. She accepts the painkiller along with the glass. "Did your roommate wake up?" she asks him when she has taken the little pill.

Finn nods. "Yeah." he says, feeling his cheeks heating up. She had probably heard every word they had said. "I'll get our coffee, just a second." He gets up and goes back to the kitchen to get their coffee.

Rachel thanks him as he hands her the coffee when he returns. "It's okay." she suddenly says. Finn looks up at her in confusion. "Your roommate, that's Noah Puckerman, right?"

Finn laughs and nods. "Yeah, you've probably heard lots of rumours about him." he says, drinking his coffee.

"Well, he's kind of a celebrity around campus – especially with the girls." Rachel giggles. "I've only seen him in the hallways, just like I've seen you."

Finn hides his smile in his coffee cup again. Talking to Rachel had felt much easier when he had been a little drunk, but now that he was sober and a little hung over, he didn't really know what to say. Rachel was a nice girl. Others would've probably woken up before him and just ran away, but she had stayed even after waking up. "Can I ask you a question?" Finn asks suddenly.

"Yeah, sure." Rachel says, shooting him a smile again.

"Will I see you again?"

Rachel looks down at her coffee. "Um…" she starts, her eyes meeting his for a second. "I'd love to, Finn."

"But what?" Finn asks, tilting his head to the side.

"This isn't supposed to be." she says. "You and I, I mean. We're so different. You, being one of the popular guys–"

"Majoring in pedagogy doesn't make me one of the popular guys, y'know. Just because I share an apartment with the school's so-called badass, doesn't make _me_ one." Finn interrupts, grinning at her. Finn didn't like partying at all, like Puck did. He wanted to focus on his studies and maybe make a living as a teacher once he got out of college. Puck, on the other hand, was still as lazy as he was back in high school, and Finn was surprised that he was still even in school. They were so different from each other, and Finn hated it when people thought they were alike just because they lived together.

Rachel giggles at Finn again. "Well, Mr. Pedagogy Major, it's still not anything people will appreciate. I'm sure everyone expects me to be with one of the other music students." she says, smiling at him as she puts away her empty coffee cup.

Finn tilts his eyebrow at her. "So, I can't be with you because others will think it's weird?"

She doesn't reply, but stands up. "I think I better go."

"Wait." Finn says, and she stops as she's on her way out through the door. Finn stands up as well, his mouth curled into a smile. "You're still wearing my shirt." Rachel looks down on her body and realizes he's right, but she can't remember where her own shirt is, or if she forgot it wherever she left it last night. "It's okay, you can borrow it to go home."

Rachel smiles at him. "Thanks, Finn." she says, opening the door. Finn follows her out, stopping by the front door.

"I guess I'll see you in school?" he asks as she walks down the stairs from his apartment.

"S-sure."

**iv.**

The second time they meet, they're not as hesitant about it. Rachel needs to return Finn's shirt. When she sees him walking down the hallway in school, she quickly stops him and hands it to him before saying goodbye. Finn just stops right there, looking at her back as she quickly continues walking. He wants her to stop so that he can have a proper conversation with her, but he knows exactly why she didn't stop to talk to him. He's not like her.

Finn never gets drunk, and now he's proven to himself exactly why. He can't remember a thing of what happened to him and Rachel during that night, or how he ended up dragging her home with him. There she was, either way, in his bed that morning. Finn really wants to know what happened. Every time he happens to catch a glimpse of Rachel in the student crowd, something happens inside him – he knows that's a sign that if he really did get naked with Rachel, his drunk self did it with a cause.

Still, Finn can't understand why Rachel keeps ignoring him. She seemed okay with meeting him again sometime, but every time he sees her in school, she turns away and pretends to not see him or even recognize him.

**v.**

The cold treatment goes on for weeks before Finn finally has had enough of it. When he sees Rachel in the empty hallway, he calls her name just when she's about to turn around. She stops and stares at him. "Don't pretend you don't know me when it's only the two of us here." he says in a low voice as he approaches her.

Rachel glares up at him. "I _don't _know you!" she scoffs, about to turn around just when Finn grabs her arm.

"What?"

She sighs and turns back to look at him. "Santana told me that people saw us making out on that party." she hisses before turning around.

"Santana? Your crazy friend?"

Rachel turns around again, and for a second, Finn is sure that she's about to kill him right there. "She's not crazy, but _this_–" she gestures to something invisible between them, "_this_ is crazy!"

"What?" Finn exclaims. "You told me we could meet again – that you wanted to meet again!"

Rachel opens her mouth to explain, but closes it again as she can't come up with anything good. She turns around to leave, just when Finn grabs her arm again and pulls her close to himself, his lips crashing on hers. Surprisingly, Rachel doesn't pull away – not that she kisses him back either, but it still proves something to Finn. As their lips part, Rachel just stares at him with her mouth wide open.

"Rachel, I know I–" Finn starts, but is interrupted by Rachel grabbing his shirt collar and forcing him into another kiss, this time she actually kisses him with so much force that he's the one being taken aback. When he finally catches on, he opens his mouth enough for her to slip her tongue inside, and Finn can even hear a small whimper from the back of her throat.

Before they know it, they're stumbling against the lockers, their lips still attached to each other desperately. Finn is a bit amazed of how they somehow navigate their way into an empty closet where Finn pushes Rachel up against the door as soon as it's closed. Their tongues are still tangling up in each other desperately while Rachel fumbles with the lock. "What are you doing?" Finn scoffs as their lips part for a few seconds.

"I don't want to get caught." Rachel replies hastily before once again kissing him, her hands running through his hair, tugging at it desperately. When she suddenly feels Finn's hand sneaking under her skirt, she pulls away, biting her lip. Finn pulls back and looks at her confusedly, just about to remove his hands when she suddenly grabs his wrist and shakes her head. "Don't." she breathes. "Don't stop." Finn gives her another grin before slipping his hand further beneath her skirt again, teasing her through the wet fabric of her panties.

"I thought you said this is crazy?" Finn breathes as he slips his hand inside her panties, running his fingers sharply over her clit a few times.

"Finn…" she whimpers, grinding herself against his fingers. "Shut up…"

With a grin, Finn slips two fingers inside her. At the sound of Rachel's whimpers, he picks up a quick pace and starts thrusting his fingers in and out of her. He knows he really shouldn't be doing this, but there's a new feeling at the back of Finn's head. He doesn't quite understand this feeling, since he's not even drunk this time. All he knows is that he wants her – and apparently she wants him too. With an eager growl, Finn captures her lips in his, slipping his tongue inside her mouth again.

As their tongues battle, Rachel's hands find his belt, and she quickly unbuckles it. Finn catches on quickly, shoving down his pants and lifting Rachel up. She wraps her legs around his waist as he pushes aside her panties and thrusts inside her. Rachel lets out a loud moan, and Finn has to cover her mouth with his hand when he starts thrusting in and out of her.

They both attempt to stay as silent as they can, but when Finn's thrusting grows erratic, he has to bury his face in the crook of Rachel's neck to not moan loudly. With his breathy groans and Rachel's muffled screams against his hands, they both reach their climax in unison. Finn removes his hand from her mouth and lets her go. He leans over her, breathing heavily as he tries to calm down. "D-do you regret it?" Finn asks after a short while.

"Yes." Rachel replies, looking down to avoid eye contact with him. Finn bites his lip and takes a step back. "I liked it, though. I understand why we ended up together when drunk as well..." She smiles at him, but he doesn't quite understand what she means. "We can meet," she suddenly says with a slight nod, "but not in public."

Finn knows he shouldn't be that excited over it, but just the fact that he can meet her makes him excited. He gives her another firm kiss before backing up and pulling up his pants again. "Thanks, Rachel." he says, grinning at her before opening the door to see if the coast is clear.

**vi.**

They don't have feelings for each other. That's at least what Rachel thinks. She doesn't feel anything for Finn. She enjoys the little meetings they have during their free periods, whether it's in a closet, bathroom or somewhere behind a corner on campus, she likes them. Finn doesn't seem to mind either. He loves making her scream his name against his hand as he tries to muffle her moans and whimpers, but does he do it because he loves her?

Rachel doesn't want to get caught. Not only because it'd be the most humiliating position ever to be caught in, but also because it's _Finn_. She should be doing this with someone from her own class, someone who also studies music – the problem being that most of the guys there are gay or living in some kind of celibacy. Rachel didn't think she was a _that_ kind of girl, but although she doesn't admit it to anyone, she kind of enjoys being the one who probably breaks all the school rules at once in less than five minutes.

**vii.**

"Oh, God." Rachel breathes as she leans back against the wall, her knees buckling from being so drained after another session against the wall of an empty classroom. Finn is there to hold her up, his sweat dripping down on her chest when he leans over her slightly as he tries to catch his breath. "That was _amazing_."

Finn shoots her a grin. "Want more?" he asks, pushing his hips against hers tentatively.

Rachel giggles at him, lifting up her hand to caress his cheek. "Don't you ever have to calm down?" she asks, making him chuckle as well.

After a moment of silence, Finn tilts his head to the side as he looks at her. "Hey, Rachel?" he asks. She looks up at him with a small hum. "What are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"We." he says. "What are we? What's this? Other than… pointless sex everywhere. Is this anything to you?" Rachel bites her lip and moves away from him slightly. He steps closer to her again, trying to look her in the eyes. "I know – I know you said that this is nothing, but–"

"No, Finn." Rachel interrupts. "This is nothing."

**viii.**

Although Finn still wants a proper answer from Rachel, he doesn't let that stop him. They continue doing whatever they're doing, although Finn does think it's hard to keep it as 'nothing'. He doesn't question it – he doesn't want to lose her. They're not meant to be, but Finn knows that there is something special that brought them together, although they were drunk when they met. It was the same something that made Rachel stay in his room and not run away that morning after.

Neither of them honestly knows how they're able to keep up with their crazy activities, and that they somehow not end up being caught is amazing. It's the end of their senior year and they're quickly coming to the realization that something has to be done about their relationship, but neither of them dares to bring it up.

**ix.**

"So, where are you headed?"

Rachel looks up at Finn as he buckles up his belt again. "What?" she asks, trying to hide her messy hair in a bun.

"After graduation. Where are you going?" Finn asks, looking up at her.

"Um… I'm going to New York." she says, biting her lip. "Broadway."

Finn nods, although he can feel a pain in his chest by her words. He's going to Los Angeles. They'll be at complete different sides of the country. He can tell that she's probably thinking the exact same thing, but he's quicker to put it into words, "Will I ever see you again?"

Rachel finally stops trying to fix up her hair, giving up on making it look like she hasn't just had sex in the janitor's closet. She turns around and looks at him for a short moment. It's funny, Finn thinks, how they always do that when they get serious about something. That's probably the reason why none of them ever try to get serious – but Finn can't resist this moment. "I don't– I don't know." Rachel finally says before quickly unlocking the door and leaving.

**x.**

Puck isn't going anywhere. He didn't get through his senior year, and Finn is still amazed how he hasn't dropped out of college yet. Los Angeles has been Puck's dream since high school, and they had sworn to go there together, but now Puck isn't even graduating. Strangely, he doesn't take it as hard as Finn thought he would.

"So, will you be okay without me here?" Finn asks with a grin as he packs up the last things in a cardboard box.

Puck leans against the wall, smiling back at his best friend. "Of course." he says. "I've already found a new roommate, so get your ass out of that room already!"

Finn chuckles as he closes the box and lifts it up. He looks around the empty room one more time. "I'm going to miss this." he says before turning around and pushing Puck out of the way. Puck follows him down to his car, watching him as he loads up the last boxes in his trunk. "If things don't work out in LA, I'm coming back here, so tell your new roomie that he'll have to be ready to get out of my old room." Finn chuckles, as he walks up to Puck to give him a brief hug.

"My new roomie's a she, actually." Puck says as he pats Finn's back.

Finn tilts his eyebrow at Puck. "Really?" he grins.

Puck chuckles. "It's nothing serious yet."

"Well, you'll have to introduce her to me when I visit. I gotta tell her to help you get through college. It's going to be a lonely year in LA."

"I'm right behind you." Puck says before giving Finn a final pat on the shoulder, and Finn is off towards Los Angeles.

Life in Los Angeles is nothing like it is in the movies – mostly because Hollywood seems to be the only important part of Los Angeles in movies – but Finn still didn't expect it to be as hard as it is. He's grateful for his job, although he can barely afford to pay the rent for his small apartment, but he doesn't expect much pay from just a substitute job. He's surprised to even make it through the first year.

**xi.**

When Puck finally joins him a year later, he's happy to get some help with the rent. Puck brings with him his girlfriend, Heather, and Finn swears that he has never seen Puck as soft as he is around her. His entire badass attitude he wore all the way from kindergarten is gone now that Heather is around. Although a part of Finn sometimes misses the old Puck, he's still grateful to see how adult and responsible the new Puck is.

Finn is usually the one to wake up first. He has a job to go to, while Puck has his pool cleaning business, giving him no specific work hours to stress about. It fits him perfectly, and Finn doesn't mind making the others coffee in the morning. Heather is still studying. She's two years younger than Puck, and she wanted to come with him to Los Angeles and study there instead of staying back in Lima, despite that she had already done her freshman year there.

"Good morning." she says with a yawn as she enters the kitchen.

Finn looks up from the coffee pot, smiling at her before having to turn away as she's not wearing anything else but Puck's oversized shirt. "Morning." he says, clearing his throat. "Sleep well?"

Heather giggles, grabbing milk from the fridge. "Yeah, just fine." she says, opening the cupboard to look for the cereal. "You?"

"Mhm." Finn hums as he pours himself a cup of coffee.

"Puck and I didn't keep you awake, did we?"

Finn almost chokes on his coffee as she asks the question. "N-no. Not at all."

She giggles again, helping herself to a cup as well. "I'm sorry if we ever do. I've tried to convince Puck to let you sleep since you're working early."

"It's fine, trust me."

Heather sits down by the table, starting with her breakfast as they just linger around in silence for a moment. She looks at Finn and tilts her head to the side. "How come you don't have a girlfriend?" she suddenly blurts out.

Finn is about to choke on his coffee again – twice in one morning. This time, however, it's not because of the question. It's because of the thought of having a girlfriend. He attempts to laugh it off, but he knows he sounds a bit half-hearted. "I'm not like Puck." Finn says. "I don't get girls just like that."

"Puck says you don't really try either." Heather says, giggling again. "He told me you tried once with a girl that you never met again."

Finn bites his lip. Yeah, he definitely _tried_ with Rachel. He tried during his entire senior year – not in the way you would think, but he did try. Rachel wasn't girlfriend material, at least not to her own mind. She never wanted anything more with Finn, but still they had this… weird relationship that Finn still can't really explain. Not that he has to explain to anyone, not even Heather.

What happened to Rachel anyway? Finn never met her after that one last time in the janitor's closet on campus. She had said that they could maybe meet sometime again. Did she even want to meet him again? Did she even remember him? Finn knew only one thing for sure – that he now remembered her, and that he wanted to meet her again.

"Finn?"

Finn looks up when Heather said his name. "I– I gotta go." he says quickly before running out of the kitchen, trying to come up with a way to find Rachel again.

**xii.**

Broadway. She said Broadway. She might as well have said the moon. What if she didn't make it on Broadway? What if she_ did_ make it on Broadway? She could be really famous right now – maybe she doesn't even have time to speak to some old schoolmates like Finn. Okay, he wasn't just _any_ schoolmate. Rachel had known him for her entire senior year – and she had talked about her dream on Broadway a lot. That's where he decides to go first.

It doesn't take long for Finn to find her. She's starring in a Broadway production of West Side Story. It's not a big part, but she's living her dream. With a smile, Finn notes the phone number under her name at the website. He knows it's not her phone number, but it's the number to someone who will get him to her. All he wants to do is to see her one more time.

After work, Finn decides to finally contact her. He sits down in his car in the school parking lot, dialing the number on his phone. There are three signals before the beeping is cut off by a voice. It's a voice mail. Finn groans and is just about to hang up, when he decides to leave a message after all. He doesn't even know what to say. "H-hello, this is Finn Hudson – I'm, uh, and old friend of Ms. Berry's…" he speaks, biting his lip. "I was wondering if there is any possibility to get a chance to contact Ms. Berry personally – uh, please call me back."

When he hangs up, he leans back in his seat, groaning loudly. He did it – and he doesn't even know if Rachel will ever know he called. Maybe it would've been better to pretend being someone who would be interested in hiring Rachel. It's too late to think about that now, though. With another groan, Finn decides to just drive home and await an answer.

**xiii.**

The apartment is empty when Finn comes back home. He dares to sigh of relief. The last thing he wants to deal with now is Puck and Heather's noises from their bedroom. Finn decides to take the opportunity to grade a few papers now that he can do it in peace. He sits down in the living room, turning on the TV to not bore himself out while working.

After a few hours of constantly sending worried glances over at his phone, Finn is ready to give up. He's not going to get a call back. No one is going to be interested in Ms. Berry's old schoolmate. He shouldn't have called at all. With a groan, Finn leans back in the couch, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

Suddenly, his phone beeps.

Finn sits up, his breath hitching. It's just a text message. Groaning in disappointment, he reads it anyway. There's an address – nothing else. Not even a message saying whose address it might be or why Finn got it – but he knows who it belongs to.

In an instant, Finn gets up from the couch. He can't just go to New York and appear at her doorstep. That'd be creepy, even for him. He decides to write her a card first. A letter would be too stupid, and he doesn't even know what to write in it, but he decides to try writing a card. After what feels like a billion tries, he's got it.

"_Hi Rachel! I don't know if you remember me. It's Finn Hudson, from your senior year of college. I'm going to be in New York soon, so I was wondering if you'd maybe like to meet up."_

Finn looks at the card again, frowning at it as it still sounds too stupid. Still, he decides to just mail it before he regrets it. All he wants is to get in touch with Rachel. Finn wants to see her again, touch her again, and be with her again. He wants to know if her dreams on Broadway worked out or not.

**xiv.**

Several weeks pass, and there is no answer from Rachel. It's okay. Finn didn't really expect anything anyway – at least a part of him didn't. He's tired of waiting now. Puck says he's stupid when he calls work and asks for about a week off. "She's some girl you got naked with in college – what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that it wasn't a one-night stand like most of yours have been!" Finn scoffs as he packs up his suitcase.

"You were too drunk to even remember what happened!" Puck says.

"Yeah – the first time!"

"The first time?"

Finn looks up at Puck and realizes his mistake. No one ever knew about his and Rachel's little meetings on school grounds. "U-uh, yeah." Finn mumbles, feeling his cheeks heat up. "We met a few times after that."

"A few times – what the hell?" Puck exclaims. "You're Finn Hudson, you don't fool around with girls like that!"

"I know! I didn't!" Finn says, stuffing his suitcase with yet another t-shirt. "I mean… she probably fooled around – I didn't."

"No way. You've still got feelings for her? I mean – you had feelings for her in the first place?"

"Well, I – look, you wouldn't understand anyway!"

"After all those times I tried to explain to you – you don't get together with one-night stands!"

"It wasn't a one-night stand!"

With one final laugh, Puck finally leaves Finn alone to finish his packing. As soon as he is done, he hurries out of the apartment, not wanting to be caught up in another discussion with Puck. He was probably jumping with joy over the fact that he would have an entire week alone with Heather. Maybe Finn should've locked the door to his own bedroom just in case…

**xv.**

Finn has never been in New York before. He knows that his stepbrother, Kurt, went to study in New York when they graduated high school, but he's back in Lima already. Finn was too busy with his own studies to have time to visit Kurt, but Kurt visited Lima and their parents and his boyfriend, Blaine, as often as he could. Blaine was the reason Kurt moved back to Lima after graduating college.

Kurt always talked about many amazing things in New York, and Finn had never really understood them, but now he was standing right here in New York, actually seeing the things Kurt had mentioned all those times. "You fall in love with that city after just one day!" Kurt used to say – and he was right. Finn was almost forgetting the reason why he came to New York in the first place. It's not until he finally sees his destination that he remembers – Broadway.

Finn doesn't really know where to look, so he tries to look at the billboards. It doesn't take long before he sees the West Side Story-ad. Rachel's face is on it – and it's huge. She hasn't changed that much since college. Obviously she's in character on the picture, but Finn still sees some of that old Rachel that he used to know in college. Her eyes are the same, lovely brown color that used to turn into one shade darker when she pulled him aside somewhere in school. Her hair is the same too, curled at her shoulders and glistening in that brown color that looked perfect when it was entangled in Finn's fingers.

When Finn catches himself, he realizes he has been staring at that billboard for almost ten minutes straight. He doesn't know what else to do so he decides to check the show schedule by the door to the theatre. There's a show tonight, and that would be the easiest way for Finn to find her – and he'd get to see her perform, and actually see if she is any good. She used to brag about her talent a lot, and Finn never got to see if she was any good. Of course, she has to be good since she's on Broadway now, but Finn still wants it proven, so he decides to get a ticket for tonight's show.

After using the day to just stroll around the city, seeing almost everything Kurt has ever talked about, Finn goes back to his hotel room to get changed. He has never been to a Broadway show – he doesn't even know what people wear to those shows. Probably something fancy, he decides and puts on a suit (also to maybe impress Rachel when he meets her), which proves to be the right choice since everyone else seems to be wearing that tonight as well.

**xvi.**

Rachel is amazing. From the first scene to the last scene she's in – drop-dead amazing. Finn has trouble keeping his eyes off of her every time she's on stage – and when she sings – he swears he can barely breathe. All those times she seemed like she was a crazy lunatic, she was right about herself – Broadway is where she belongs. Although Finn feels a bit jealous about watching her with the guy who plays Tony, he's fine with it just because Rachel is _so_ amazing.

After the show (and after applauding his hands sore), Finn sneaks behind the theatre to the back door. Outsiders aren't allowed there, but there are still a few other people standing outside the door with notepads and cameras ready to get autographs and photos. Finn decides to stay back, hiding in the shadow by a trash container. The others are talking about Rachel, and it brings a smile to Finn's face. They're waiting to get her autograph, and just then Finn realizes how famous she must be.

The door opens, and Finn holds his breath. It's not Rachel. Sighing silently, he steps back into the shadow, watching while the people outside swarm around the man who just emerged – it's the man who played Tony. He leaves quickly after scribbling down his name on everyone's notepads, and taking a few pictures. There is yet another long silence as the group of people wait for something to happen.

Many start to get tired after a while, and Finn has to admit that he is starting to feel a bit drowsy as well. He sees a few people leaving, but he isn't going to leave. He has travelled all the way to New York to see Rachel tonight, and he is going to see her tonight. "She probably went out the front door again." Finn hears someone say – but he's sure she's still in there, and is about to come out that door any second now.

Just as he thinks that, the door opens. His breath hitches when he sees her – it's Rachel. She squeals in delight when she sees the group of people, shoving notepads in her face and yelling her name. Smiling and laughing, she signs all their notepads, takes a few pictures, and hugs those who want a hug. Finn stands back and smiles lightly at her. Although she's that famous, she's still so down to earth. She's always been. Not like all those other music and theatre students in college who could barely look at people like Finn.

It doesn't take long before the group of people is gone, talking excitedly about how she hugged them or touched them, and Rachel is left alone. Finn can hear her sigh as she turns her back to him, looking back at the theatre. That's when Finn decides to reveal himself. "Rachel?" he speaks up as he steps out of the shadows. She jumps and turns around, her eyed widening at the sight of him. "Um… hi."

"W-what are you doing here?" Rachel asks, taking a few careful steps backwards.

"I sent you a card." Finn says with a shrug. "Didn't you get it?"

Rachel looks unsure. She's about to shake her head, but then her gaze drops to the ground and she nods. "Yeah, I got it."

"I needed to see you."

She shakes her head. "No."

"Yeah, I did."

"No, Finn. This is not like college."

"I know it's not like college, but I thought we could–"

"Finn, I'm getting married."

Finn is caught off guard, leaving him staring at her with his mouth wide open. She bites her lip and looks down at the ground again. It takes a few seconds for Finn to process what she just said, and at first he just frowns at her, tilting his head to the side. "What?"

"I'm getting married." Rachel repeats. "To a guy I met when I moved here. He's also a performer, but he's directing a play off-Broadway now – his name is Jesse."

"Jesse?" Finn snorts. Rachel frowns at him. "Why would you marry a guy you just met?"

"See, Finn, this is the reason why I didn't answer your card." Rachel scoffs. "My assistant was stupid enough to give you my personal address so that you could send me a card, but I wasn't going to be that stupid because I knew you'd be like this. You haven't changed at all."

"Well, you obviously have."

"What? Just because I don't want to get naked with you anymore?"

Finn rolls his eyes at her and takes another step towards her. This time she doesn't even step away. "I'm not here to get sex from you." he says in a low voice. "But you seem to be quite excited for that."

He can see Rachel's cheeks reddening, and she quickly looks down on the ground again. "No – I'm not proud of our activities during our senior year, and I don't miss them at all. I don't want to have sex with you, Finn."

"Why are you blushing, then?"

She looks up at him in surprise, as if she can't believe what he's saying. "Something has changed." she says, walking up to him.

"Oh, yeah?" Finn says, grinning at her.

"Yeah…" Rachel mumbles, reaching her hand up to ruffle through his hair. In her mind, she curses at herself for doing what she's doing, but she can't help herself. It sends shivers down Finn's spine when she does that. She always did that when they were behind closed doors. "You have shorter hair."

Finn rolls his eyes at her again. "Really?"

Suddenly Rachel grabs a hold of his tie, fixing it up for him. "And you're all dressed up for the occasion too."

"I was at your show."

"Oh, yeah? How was I?"

Rachel was now extremely close to him – whispering in his ear in that way she used to do in college. It makes Finn's heart jump, and he can swear that it's pounding so hard that she can hear it from where she is standing. "B-brilliant." Finn mumbles.

Something about Finn's fluster is somehow bringing back the old feeling Rachel used to have when seeing him. It was that feeling that made her want to tease him and seduce him until he had had enough and pushed her up against the wall and practically ravished her body. If things had ever felt wrong with Finn, this was the time they felt most wrong. She was engaged, about to get married – and she was standing here, running her fingers up and down this man's chest, as if they were some kind of _lovers._

"I– I have a hotel room." Finn breathes as Rachel's lips barely brush over his. She leans back on her heels, licking her lips. She's hesitating, Finn can tell by her slightly slumping posture. Then she suddenly nods. Finn looks at her, not really believing his eyes. "Yes?" he asks.

"Yes." Rachel whispers.

Finn takes her hand, feeling the familiar jolt of electricity when he grabs it, and their fingers automatically entwine as he pulls her with him and hurries off. They keep to the darker streets, not wanting Rachel to be seen with a strange man. She's honestly amazed how they make it to his hotel room without being spotted by anyone.

**xvii.**

As soon as they're behind closed doors, their lips meet in a desperate kiss while they do their best to rip off each other's clothing. Rachel is the quicker one, already buttoning up his shirt after removing his jacket. She curses against his lips and leaves him for a little while to look at what she's doing, but finally gives up and just rips off him his shirt, not caring that he probably won't probably be able to wear it again after this. After pulling his tie over his head as well, her lips crash against his again.

"I've missed you." Finn breathes between the kisses as he reaches behind her back to zip up her dress.

"Shut up." she hisses back, her hands already buckling up his belt. "Hurry."

Finn does as Rachel tells him, and it doesn't take long before her dress is off, pooling around her ankles accompanied by his pants. With a desperate moan, she kisses him again, this time taking the opportunity to slip her tongue inside his mouth and push him backwards while they kiss. They land on the bed, Rachel on top of Finn as their tongues continue battling each other between heavy breathing and soft moans.

"Rachel–!" Finn tries to catch her attention between the kisses, but it's worthless. Her hands are already fiddling with the waistband of his boxers, and if she hasn't changed at all since college, he knows there's no stopping her now, so he just goes with it when she pulls them down and throws them aside before climbing back over him.

None of them say anything more, not that they need to. All Finn has to do to change their position is push lightly at Rachel's shoulder, and she immediately rolls to the side and pulls him back over her again. She smiles and bites her lip in that innocent way of hers – that really isn't that innocent to Finn anymore after all those times in college. He has to shake his head to get the thought of them being in college doing this out of his head, so that he can focus on doing what they're doing now, which includes getting rid of Rachel's panties as quickly as possible before she yells at him.

In an instant, they're both finally naked, and Finn positioned at her entrance. He stares down at her. He always does that – _did _that – and she hated it. She whimpers desperately, knowing that's what gets him going, _finally_. He pushes inside her, biting his lip to not moan loudly. The last thing he'd need from the hotel is complaints about having sex with the ever so famous Rachel Berry. He almost chuckles at his own thoughts, before covering Rachel's mouth.

Finn picks up a quick pace, suddenly remembering that Rachel told him to hurry. He thrusts inside her, letting out a strangled moan every time he fills her, matching with her muffled whimpers. "You're louder than before." he suddenly whispers, and she looks up at him with wide eyes before slapping his arm, making him chuckle. "Don't deny it!"

They don't know if it's because they've actually missed each other's touch that much, but neither of them lasts as long as they used to in college, and soon Finn is encouraging Rachel to just let it go as he has trouble to keep the burning feeling in his own stomach contained. Instinctively, Finn's head drops down to Rachel's neck as he reaches his climax, letting out a loud groan against her skin when Rachel finally let's go as well, basically screaming into his hand.

As they both calm down, breathing heavily, Finn buries his head in the sheets of the bed. He feels Rachel's hand running softly over his back, and for a moment he just closes his eyes and enjoys the closeness. After a while, Finn finally sits up, letting out a sigh. Rachel suddenly sits up as well, her face crimson red and her eyes wide. "Rachel?" Finn asks carefully.

"This was a mistake." she says before getting up and starting to gather up her clothing.

"What?" Finn asks confusedly.

"This." Rachel says, gesturing to them. "I-I'm about to get married, I can't start having some kind of sex meetings with you again!"

"Is this what you think it is?" Finn asks, standing up from the bed. "That I travelled from LA all the way to New York, just to get right back in bed with you?"

Finn has to stop for a moment to think about his own question. All he had wanted to do was to just meet Rachel again – that's at least what he thought he wanted. He didn't however have anything against maybe getting to have sex with her again, but he wasn't really expecting it… or was he?

"Well – I can't." Rachel says as she pulls on her dress again.

Finn stands up and helps her zip up her dress instinctively as if it's the most natural thing in the world, and she doesn't even pull away when he does that. "What kind of guy is this Jesse person anyway?" Finn asks. "You seem way too eager to get sex from me – does he suck in bed or what?"

Rachel slaps Finn over the arm again, before she bends down to retrieve her purse from the floor. "Bye, Finn." she says as she turns to leave.

"Wait." Finn says, and she stops and turns around. "Can I have your number?" Rachel opens her mouth to object, but Finn is quick enough to interrupt her. "No, wait – I'll give you mine. You can call me anytime you… well, if you need someone to talk to." He quickly gets a slip of paper from the bedside table, scribbling down his number on it and handing it to Rachel. "I'm still in town for the rest of the week."

"Thanks, Finn." she says, putting the paper slip in her purse. She opens the door, but turns around before she walks out. "I'll see you around."

Finn smiles and nods at her. "Yeah." he says softly before she closes the door behind her.

**xviii.**

Although a part of Finn feels that his trip to New York might've been a waste, since he didn't even get Rachel's number, he's still pretty satisfied by just getting to meet her. Besides, he's going to stay there for an entire week, so he might as well make the most out of it – and Rachel did get his number, so she might call him if she finds it necessary.

Only that it's not necessary. This time Rachel didn't borrow his shirt or anything. She doesn't need to meet him anymore. Maybe she doesn't even want to. She's about to get married to some weird guy called Jesse that she barely even knows – and she cheated on him. What made her cheat on that Jesse guy together with Finn? Either Finn still has some kind of chance – or that Jesse guy is just a total idiot.

On his fourth day of being in New York, Finn is surprised to feel his phone vibrating in his pocket. He picks it up and sees an unknown number calling. "Hello?" he says as he picks it up, trying not to sound too hopeful about it maybe being Rachel.

He's right. It is her. "Hi – Finn?" she says questioningly.

"That was my name last time I checked."

Rachel gives him a sarcastic laugh before growing serious again. "Look – I, uh, do you want to meet?"

"Meet? Meet as in…?"

"Obviously we can't meet somewhere in town, but I know a good place about half an hour away from town. I'll text you the address and we'll meet there, how's that?"

"U-uh, yeah."

**xx.**

It turns out that there really is some small, ugly motel not far away from the highway about 30 minutes from New York. The first time Finn sees it, he's a bit hesitant to meeting Rachel here but once she pulls him inside a room, he forgets all about his hesitation. Although they're starting to do whatever they did when they were in college, and Rachel said that it could never happen again, Finn doesn't object. This was her idea, and she's the one who's cheating on someone.

With a loud moan, he crashes down beside her when he feels too drained to stay up after what they've been doing for the last hour. She looks at him with her soft, dark brown eyes in that way that makes him melt inside, while she carefully brushes his hair with her hand. "Are you going home tomorrow?" she whispers as she carefully runs her thumb over his ear.

"Yeah." he mumbles, before taking a deep breath to calm down his racing heart.

"That sucks." she says with a pout.

"I know." he replies. "I need to get back to work."

"I thought we've been working all the time." she whispers, giggling lightly before leaning in and kissing his lips.

"Working our bodies, yeah." he says with a chuckle as their lips part. After that, they both lie silent for a while. "Hey, Rachel?" he suddenly interrupts the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Is this cheating?"

Rachel bites her lip, but she doesn't slide away from him in that way she used to in college when she got unsure about what they were doing. "I think it is." she mumbles.

"Is it okay?"

"N-no…"

"No, I mean – does it feel good to you?"

She bites her lip again before she answers him. "It does, right now."

"But afterwards?"

"When I get home and I look at Jesse… it doesn't."

"Still, you call me the next day and ask me to come out here again?"

"This is the fourth time we're doing this! You can't know if I'm going to continue calling you every day!" she giggles, slapping his arm.

Finn chuckles and grabs her arm to stop her from hitting him anymore. "I wouldn't mind." he whispers, leaning closer to her face again. "I like this. I like you."

"I like this too." she whispers in return, and Finn is caught off guard. Rachel has never – not even in college – admitted that she actually liked what they were doing, and now that she's cheating on her fiancé, she dares to tell Finn that she _likes_ it.

"Really?" Finn asks playfully. "What about your man?"

Rachel giggles. For the first time when Finn mentions Jesse during these meetings, she giggles. "What about him?"

"Don't you like it with him?"

"No – well, I don't know!" Rachel squeals when Finn starts laughing. "He's waiting until marriage."

Finn snorts and Rachel slaps his arm again, telling him to stop it. "Is that why you're so eager to get married? After knowing each other for a couple of years?"

Rachel grows serious again, biting her lip and avoiding eye contact. "I don't know. Could be. He was the one who proposed anyway."

"What do you tell him you're doing when we're here anyway?" Finn asks trying to not sound too serious, although a part of him really is.

"I just tell him I'm going to meetings every day." Rachel says, shrugging.

"What about when I go home?"

"I guess we'll work something out."

Finn smiles at Rachel's words. She's actually sounding as if she wants to continue meeting him, although they both know it involves taking a great risk, and it might mean travelling back and forth for either of them. Finn is ready to do that. If Rachel actually _wants_ it, Finn would travel all around the world to see her.

**xxi.**

As soon as Finn gets back home to Los Angeles, all he wants to do is to go back to New York. He misses Rachel and he can't stop thinking about her. Every single day he expects her to call him, but she doesn't. After a week, he's had it and finally calls her. He's sitting in his bedroom when making the call, trying to shut out Puck who is once again trying to talk to him since he's being 'an ignorant asshole who won't talk to his best friend about his trip to New York'.

The signal goes several times, and Finn is about to just give up when the phone is finally picked up. "What?" hisses the annoyed voice of Rachel.

"Rachel! I – uh, you haven't called." he splutters out, pulling his hair for sounding so desperate.

"Yeah, I have other things on my mind!"

"Like what?"

"Like… work! I'm a very busy woman! And I'm getting married!"

"Didn't quite seem like it a week ago."

"Finn! You know I'd like to meet too, but I can't right now. I'm busy."

"Busy with what? Wedding plans?"

"No!"

"Then what? You said we'd work something out! Don't try doing what you did to me in college! That ended up with us going at it for an entire year, but I'm not sure if I can take any more of your crap about not being able to see me because we're not the same or because you're marrying some douchebag you barely even know!"

Finn is literally yelling into the phone, and when he finally grows silent, he realizes how selfish and ignorant he just sounded. Rachel is obviously shocked by his sudden outburst, because she stays silent as well. "Bye, Finn." she suddenly says, and her voice is replaced by an endless beeping.

Groaning loudly, Finn lies back on his bed, and he hates himself more than ever before. He's been fine with what they've been doing with Rachel, and for a moment he was so happy about actually getting to see her and maybe even continue with what they were doing in college. Now he's just miserable because it's like all the bad things in college all over again, only that this time, there's a third party involved – Jesse.

Finn doesn't even know this Jesse guy. All he knows is that he's some kind of douchebag who lives in some weird kind of celibacy (probably even against his own will) and now has to marry Rachel to get into her pants. Just like those other music students in college. Maybe it's selfish of Finn, but he can't let that happen. He can't let Rachel marry him, only to have him leave her if she's not everything he ever wanted.

All Finn needs is a plan, and some help. For the first time ever, Finn feels lucky to live together with just the right guy.

**xxii.**

Rachel has finally made up her mind. She has cheated on Jesse – with Finn, of all people. A part of her doesn't even know why she did it, while the other part screams that it's because Finn can give her something that Jesse can't, but she's not quite sure if it just involves having sex, because as soon as she marries Jesse, he's willing to do that too.

Finn is a good guy. He's always been a good guy to Rachel. Not only has he been okay with her childish games in college, but he's also been okay with them now that they're both practically grown-ups. It's her fault, she realizes as she stands outside her kitchen, watching her fiancé make them dinner. She's the one who wanted her and Finn to have a relationship of that kind, and she was the one who dragged him along to that motel every day in a week.

"Is everything okay?" Jesse suddenly asks, and she's snapped out of her thoughts.

"U-uh, yeah. I'm just… thinking." she mumbles, frowning.

"About what?" Jesse asks, leaving the frying pan to walk up to his fiancée and wrap his arms around her. "Is it the wedding? If it's stressing you, we can ask our wedding planner to–"

"No, Jesse, it's fine." Rachel says, forcing a smile.

"Really?" he asks, tilting an eyebrow at her. Rachel nods, and he kisses her on the cheek before returning to the frying pan, talking about how great their wedding plans are going. "Isn't it amazing? I mean – we got Patti LuPone coming there to host the dinner afterwards, isn't that great? You were like… her biggest fan when you started on Broadway – and now she's coming to our wedding! It'll be a wedding people will remember for years!"

Rachel just nods absently, and Jesse doesn't even seem to notice that she's not really listening to him going on about how well everything is arranged, which celebrities are on their guest lists and which magazines are doing an entire coverage about their wedding.

It's in that moment that Rachel realizes that she doesn't really care.

**xxiii.**

Rachel loves Jesse, and now she's marrying him. Never in the world would she have expected that the first guy she meets in New York would turn out to be the guy she's going to marry. It still brings a smile to her face when she thinks about it. Jesse could've had it all, but decided to stay back and help Rachel fulfill her dream.

The first time Rachel came to New York to try finding work wasn't a good experience for her. She went to four auditions in one day, and was turned down on all of them. Feeling extremely miserable, she found her way into a bar right down the street by her hotel, intending to have wine until she got drunk enough to forget how horrible she felt.

After her fourth glass of wine, a man her age joined her by the bar, ordering 'the usual' by the bartender before trying to strike up a conversation with Rachel. She wasn't in a mood for talking, but she quickly found herself telling everything to this stranger. "I'm Jesse, by the way." he said, holding out his hand. Rachel shook it and introduced herself. "If I told you I could help you get a job, would you stop drinking for tonight?" Rachel couldn't help but giggle at him, nodding excitedly to his offer. Jesse had to leave quickly, but he gave her his phone number, asking her to call him the next morning.

Jesse set Rachel up for modeling jobs, which later proved to be what she needed to be recognized. Jesse asked Rachel to move into his apartment, and they quickly grew close enough to dare say that they were a pair. Since Jesse started directing different plays off-Broadway, Rachel was quickly introduced to Broadway, and soon starred in her first great show. After that, she had no problems at all to get a part in any production.

Rachel actually thought Jesse was a really romantic man at first. He seemed like a gentleman and he always made sure to make her feel important and appreciated. When Jesse proposed, Rachel was actually expecting something… more.

It had been a busy day full of rehearsals for Rachel, and she was exhausted upon getting home to their apartment. She fell down on the couch immediately after saying hello to Jesse. "Rachel?" he suddenly spoke, making her sit up to look at him.

"What?" Rachel asked, rubbing her forehead.

Jesse hurried over to the couch, sitting down beside her and taking her hand. "Marry me."

"What?" she repeated.

"I want you to marry me."

Rachel looked at him with her mouth wide open for a moment, and he looked thoroughly offended at her reaction. "Jesse, I–" Rachel gulped, trying to escape the situation somehow. "Y-yes. I'll marry you."

"Really? That's awesome, Rachel!" Jesse exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "I love you so much!" He kissed her cheek and held her tight for a moment until she finally dared to ask him to let her go so that she could rest.

Rachel shakes her head. From the second he proposed, she hasn't been interested. Of course, she still wants to marry him, she didn't just say yes so that he would leave her alone, but she's not quite sure about getting married already. Then there's the fact that Finn is back in her life again, and she has to work things out with him before being able to be completely honest with Jesse.

**xxiv.**

"Am I hallucinating?"

Finn lets out a desperate groan at his best friend. "No – I _want_ you to help me stop a wedding!"

Puck laughs and pats Finn on the shoulder. "That's a good joke, bro, really!"

"I'm not joking." Finn says, crossing his arms over his chest. "I want to stop Rachel from marrying some guy she doesn't even know."

"Why? Are you a better candidate for husband?" Puck asks, putting down the laundry basket Heather just asked him to take to the washing machine. "I'm sure Rachel wants a guy who first has sex with her in school for an entire year and who later makes her cheat on her fiancé, instead of actually marrying her fiancé."

Finn groans and runs his hand through his hair in frustration. "That's not the point! That guy – Jesse – is no good for her! I could tell from the way she spoke about him. She doesn't want to marry him!"

"Look, Finn. Just because you got back in bed with her in New York doesn't give you the right to try to steal her from her soon to be husband." Puck says, patting Finn's shoulder again. "Why don't you just move on? Isn't there some cute English teacher you can bang at that school you're working at?"

Finn frowns. "No! Look, are you willing to help me or not? I thought I could ask you since I know you've crashed parties before."

"Well, never a wedding." Puck shrugs. "I guess everything needs a first time."

"Really? Are you in?" Finn asks, grinning. Puck nods and they shake hands before Finn decides to start with the plan right away, asking Puck for advice.

**xxv.**

The day of Rachel's wedding arrives fast. Finn has gathered up every single piece of information about it from magazines writing about 'the wedding of the century', and he has laid out a perfect plan with Puck on how they should stop it. There will be hundreds of paparazzi and the press will be there to cover every single second of the wedding. Puck and Finn are going to disguise as press members (it was Puck's idea, and Finn decided to just go with it although he thought it was a ridiculous idea), and Finn is going to sneak into Rachel when she's getting changed, and from there he is going to 'rescue her like the princess she is', as Puck put it. Actually, he's just going to talk to her out of it.

Finn knows he should've planned some kind of speech that he's going to give Rachel, but he has honestly had nothing on his mind so far, so he decides to just improvise once they actually get there. Deciding that driving is much cheaper, they take Finn's car and drive all the way to New York for a couple of days. Along the way, they go through their plan and Puck decides that it's the best plan he has ever had when crashing a party before. Now they really were going to make this wedding the wedding of the century.

They arrive on location just on time, and there are not only guests and press queuing to get in, but also fans crowding around. Not just Rachel's and Jesse's fans, but wedding fans and Broadway fans in general. Puck and Finn stare at the crowd for a long time. "Okay… how about we do a change of plans?" Puck suggests.

"What?" Finn exclaims, looking over at his friend in the passenger's seat.

"Yeah, I'm not going to get squished in there! Besides, I don't know if these press passes I borrowed from Heather are legit here."

"You stole those from her."

"It doesn't matter! I'm not going in from here!"

Finn rolls his eyes. "Okay, okay! Where do you suggest we'd go in then?"

"There has to be a place in the back…" Puck mumbles. "Let's park the car somewhere and try to sneak in."

**xxvi.**

They're lucky to find a free parking spot about three blocks away, and after running back to the location of the wedding, they start walking around the fenced off area. "There's a huge fence all around it. Are you sure that there's not just one entrance?" Finn groans as they circle it.

"There has to be a kitchen, right? The food has to be taken in somewhere…" Puck mumbles. "I wouldn't want to bring a wedding cake in through that crowd."

Suddenly they spot an opening in the fence. It's just a hole, not an entrance of any kind. Puck pulls slightly at the fence, making the opening a bit bigger. "Think you can squeeze yourself in there?" Puck asks, tilting his eyebrow.

"We'll have to." Finn says with a shrug, before crawling in.

Once they're both inside, they start looking around. Puck takes out a sheet of paper from his bag. They've written down everything they should find at the wedding – all the way from the kitchen to the changing tents. The wedding itself will take place in one corner on some kind of stage. Finn spots it immediately, pointing to it before they decide to look for the changing tents, where Rachel is most likely to be right now.

**xxvii.**

Rachel is sitting in her changing tent, finally all alone since she got all her bridesmaids to leave her alone for a little while. She's staring at herself in the mirror. Over the past week, she has been faking a smile so many times that she's exhausted. She was thinking that as soon as the wedding day comes, she'll be happy for real, and won't have to fake her happiness anymore, but her mouth is already hurting from smiling so much today.

Jesse has been texting her since last night, since they're not allowed to meet as Jesse wants everything to be just perfect, and bad luck is the last thing they need. Rachel doesn't strangely care about that. She doesn't care about the entire wedding, and it's hard for her to pretend to be excited about it whenever the press comes in and asks her for an interview.

Just as Rachel is about to reapply her lipstick, someone suddenly enters the tent. She drops the lipstick as she sees Finn's face in the mirror. "Finn!" she exclaims, turning around to look at him.

"Um… hey." Finn says nervously as he takes a few steps closer to her. Rachel opens her mouth to say something, but Finn holds up his hands. "Please, let me speak, Puck is distracting your lifeguard or whatever out there, so I have to hurry." He stands back and licks his lips as Rachel sits back and decides to just listen to him. "Look – I know it's weird, but you can't marry Jesse."

"Finn, I–"

"You promised I'd get to speak." Finn interrupts her. "I know I've been away for a long time, and you probably know Jesse better than you know me, but I can tell that you're not happy with him. You don't want to marry him – you're just doing this for… I don't know – publicity?" Rachel looks annoyed, but she still doesn't interrupt him. "And… I don't want that life for you Rachel. I know it's a lot to ask, but I don't want you to be unhappy, so please – _please,_ call off the wedding."

Rachel looks at him as if he's insane – which she's pretty sure he is. "Call off the wedding?" she exclaims before breaking into a loud laughter. "Finn, did you see the amount of people out there? Are you telling me I'm going to call off the wedding when all those people are out there expecting me to get married to Jesse?"

"W-well, yeah." Finn says, shrugging. "If you care more about your own feelings than you care about them, you'd call off the wedding."

Rachel purses her lips and shakes her head. "No, Finn. Bye." she says, turning around to start fixing her lipstick.

Finn is about to leave when he suddenly turns back around to look at her. "I remember one thing you said the first time we met." he says. "I know you were probably too drunk to remember it – but you said that you're not just anyone. You believed it yourself, and I've believed it all along – you're something special. Does Jesse deserve someone like you? I don't think he does. Do you?"

Since Rachel doesn't seem to answer, he sighs and decides to leave. He finds Puck in an argument with the big man guarding Rachel's tent. "L-look, there's my reporter!" Puck says, pointing to Finn. "Uh – George, did you get a good interview with Ms. Berry?"

"Yeah, I did." Finn says, grabbing Puck's shirt collar and pulling him away from the guard, who is left staring at them in confusion as they hurry away.

**xxviii.**

"Dude, what happened?" Puck asks when they're back at the opening in the fence. "I thought you were going to help her get out of there!"

"I know, and I tried." Finn says, pushing his friend through the opening. "She doesn't want to. Publicity – and that asshole Jesse are much more important to her than happiness."

"I'm sorry, dude." Puck says, patting Finn's back as they make their way back to the car. "Did you at least tell her you love her?"

Finn snorts. "I don't love her."

"Yeah, you do."

**xxix.**

Rachel is basically hyperventilating when her Dads enter her tent, telling her that it's time to go now. She puts on another of her fake smiles before getting up from her seat. Both her fathers whisper that they love her, but she just smiles back. She has other things on her mind. Other things being what Finn said.

As they walk down the aisle, she sees Jesse. There's a big smile on his face, and she can swear that he's been crying, and it stings in her chest. He's so happy, so ready to marry her – and here she is, thinking about another guy when she's walking down the aisle. Her Dads finally give her away, and Jesse whispers something to her, probably that she's beautiful, but her heart is pounding so hard in her ears that she can't hear him.

Rachel is shutting out everyone. She has no idea what's going on around her when Jesse suddenly nudges her. "Rachel Barbra Berry, do you take Jesse St. James to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest suddenly asks. Rachel opens her mouth, but can't get a word out. She stares at the priest in front of her, before turning to Jesse who is frowning at her. Everyone is silent around her, and her head is turning slowly to look at the crowd surrounding the two of them.

"I – I can't." Rachel finally blurts out. She can swear that the entire nation is gasping at the same time when she speaks. "I can't… I – I'm sorry, I have to go." Strangely, no one stops her when she runs away from the altar, pushing her way through the crowd, all the way to the entrance.

She pushes her way through the mob of fans waiting outside, many of them following her and stepping on her wedding dress until it rips apart, and she swears she looks like a maniac when she runs down the street. She doesn't even know where she's running; she just has to get away from there. Finn was right. She can't marry Jesse. He doesn't make her happy – publicity doesn't make her happy, and right now she doesn't care about either of them.

**xxx.**

"That sucked." Puck concludes, sitting back in the driver's seat. "I didn't even get to the cake! All I had to do was to stand guard for you and almost get into a fist fight with that guy! I was expecting some real crashing of that party, and you blew your own plan." Finn doesn't reply, instead he pretends to be looking through the bag, although there is nothing in it that he really wants. "Hey, Finn?" Puck suddenly says.

Finn looks up from the bag he's just digging through when Puck suddenly says his name. "What?" he splutters in annoyance.

"Look!"

Finn looks and his eyes widen upon seeing Rachel coming running towards his car on the sidewalk. He opens the door and jumps out of the car. "Rachel!" he calls, and he sees some kind of relief wash over the worried expression on her face. She's crying, but she's smiling when she sees him. "What's going on?" Finn asks when she reaches him and just falls into his arms.

"I ran away." Rachel says after finally catching her breath. "You – you were right, Finn!"

"Rachel – you ran away from your own wedding?"

Rachel nods rapidly. "Yes, yes – and it's all because of you – you gave me the courage to finally realize that this isn't what I want, Jesse isn't what I want. You were right all along, Finn. I love Jesse, but I don't want to marry him."

"What about the press?" Finn asks, finally looking up from her face and seeing the group of people who has followed her and now stopped. "And those guys."

Rachel looks behind her, letting out a sigh that turns into somewhat of a sob. "I don't care." she says. "I don't care about any of those anymore, I just want to get away from here."

"Rachel, you can't just–"

"Yeah, I can!" she interrupts him. "If you could break into my wedding to try to stop it, I can run away from it as much as I want to."

"Rachel, do you realize how many people are–"

"Just take me away from here, Finn. Please?"

Finn sighs and looks around himself for an answer. The crowd behind Rachel is getting bigger and bigger, and she wants to get away from there, so he decides to do what's probably the most stupid thing to do. "Okay, hop in."

**xxxi.**

Finn is woken up by her soft blowing on his lips. He doesn't open his eyes, but he grins when she kisses him. "Good morning." she whispers.

"Good morning, Rachel." he replies before opening his eyes and pulling her over himself. He kisses her again, sucking at her lower lip for a short while before letting it go. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah." she whispers back with a nod before wrapping her arms around his neck, just hugging him for a while. They lie still like that for a moment, Finn listening to Rachel's soft breaths against his own lips. "Do you regret it?" she suddenly asks.

"No." Finn replies. "Not for one second."

"Me neither. Not this time." Rachel says, kissing him again when he grins.

"But you do realize you'll have to talk to Jesse, right?"

Rachel sighs and nods. "Yeah, I know, and I'll have to make a public appearance for everyone else. They're probably really confused. Our relationship always looked so perfect to the rest of the world."

"It wasn't?"

"From his side, it was – from mine, not so much." Rachel explains.

"What about this relationship?" Finn asks. "Us?"

Rachel bites her lip. "It's not right," she says, "but we'll work something out."

"I was hoping you'd say something along that line." Finn says, chuckling before pulling her into another kiss, this one lasting a little longer than the ones before. When their lips part, they just look at each other for a while – just like they did before. "You know what?" Finn suddenly says, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"I've loved you all along."

Rachel giggles. "I figured."

"When?"

"In college, when you asked me out."

"I'd say we had really nice dates, although I would've liked a change of location." Finn chuckles.

"Sky's the limit now." Rachel says, tilting an eyebrow at him.

"How about we start somewhere in New York, since we're going there anyway."

"_I'm_ going there, Finn."

"Hey, I'm not going to wait two years for you again."

"You're crazy."

"I took you home with me again, and this time I'm not letting you go before you promise me we'll meet again." Rachel shakes her head with a laugh before crawling out of bed. "Besides, you're wearing my shirt."

**xxxii.**

"Ow!" Finn hisses, yanking his hand away from his wife.

"I told you I was done!" she breathes.

"You didn't have to bite my hand for that!" Finn scoffs before rolling off of her. "That's something new you've come up with. You never did that in college."

"Well, in college you knew when I was done and you could let go. Now you're just exaggerating." Rachel says before cuddling up close to him, tracing circles over his chest. "Our children don't have super hearing."

"Your screams could keep our neighbors awake!" Finn says, earning a slap on the chest from her. "It's true!"

Rachel is about to argue back when there suddenly is a knock on the door. "Mommy? Daddy?"

"See?" Finn hisses before crawling out of bed and pulling on a pair of boxers while Rachel pulls on her nightgown again. "Yes, Andrew?" he says when they're done, walking over to the door to let their five year old son inside.

"Charlie is being mean." Andrew says when he enters the room, rubbing his eyes.

"Shouldn't you guys be asleep?" Finn asks, lifting up his son. "It's far past your bedtime."

"Yeah, but she won't stop teasing me." Andrew says, pouting at Finn.

Finn looks over at Rachel, smiling at her. "I'm not done with you." he mouths before putting Andrew down and following him to their children's room.

Rachel lies back in the bed, smiling when she hears Finn trying to resolve the fight their two children have gotten into in the middle of the night. She suddenly thinks about how lucky she actually was to meet up with Finn on that party in college. What felt wrong for so many years, suddenly feels just right for her. Maybe it's Finn's soft voice as he tries to settle down Charlie after she's screaming at her brother for being childish, or maybe it's the way he still dares to make love to her in the same pace they did in college – he feels _right_.

It took her so many years to finally admit to herself that she's happy. She felt miserable for years after she had left Jesse at the altar. Jesse was angry with her, and he didn't want to listen to her when she tried to explain. She ended up crying in Finn's arms, thanking God that he did come with her to New York to make amends, although she had told him not to.

Rachel didn't want to try to explain anything to the press after having Jesse not believe her, but Finn insisted she should at least give one interview, so she did. She knew that after the fiasco that was supposed to be the happiest day of her and Jesse's lives, she had nothing left to do in New York and on Broadway, so she followed Finn back to Los Angeles.

It took years for her to find a job there, but she eventually landed a role in a short commercial, which lead her to bigger projects. Finn continued working at the same school until they had both earned enough money to move out of the apartment they lived in together with Puck and Heather. Everyone was relieved to not have to live under each other's skins anymore. (Finn was honestly growing tired of having to take turns in who was having the apartment.)

Although they finally lived together, it took long for Rachel to accept that she was together with Finn now. Sometimes late at night, Finn used to turn over to her and ask her if everything was okay. When she told him everything was fine, he would always say "I love you". She never replied.

Finn was head over heels in love with her, he even admitted it himself. That was why he one night had prepared a special dinner for her when she got home. She was a bit confused about the sudden special treatment, but she ate the dinner he had been fighting with all day. When he suddenly interrupted the dinner by telling her that there was something he had been waiting to ask her, Rachel's heart dropped.

Before she knew it, he was down on one knee, telling her how much he loved her and that he felt that he had to prove it to her somehow. That was when Rachel really understood Finn's love for her. He loved her so unconditionally that he didn't care about how she never told him that she loved him back. Finn was ready to marry her right there and then, despite that she hadn't shown the same kind of love to him – and when he finally asked her to marry him, she said yes.

That same night, Finn was giving her neck the special treatment with his lips that he used to, when he suddenly whispered in her ear, "Do you love me?"

She wasn't unsure anymore. She knew exactly what she felt. _"Yes."_ she said, and when he kissed her on the lips, she kissed him back with the same amount of love.

They had a small private wedding as a contrast to the big one Rachel had ruined for her and Jesse. Finn told her it was because he didn't want their wedding to be anything like the one her and Jesse's was supposed to be like. He wanted her to be the happiest woman on earth that day, and after months of planning it, she felt she really was.

Rachel really enjoyed life with Finn. Not only because he insisted to call her Mrs. Hudson every time they were making love (which was quite a bit of a turn-on for her, actually), but because they didn't have to do anything to be happy with each other. They could both just lie on the couch and watch sitcoms all day until they fell asleep in each other's arms, and be completely okay with that.

Children was Finn's idea. Rachel had known for long that it was just a matter of time when Puck and Heather had their first daughter, Molly. However, Finn really suggested it out of the blue. "Can't we just stop with protection?" he asked one night when they were going to sleep. Rachel had asked him if he was out of his mind, but he just shook his head. He was serious. A part of Rachel wanted to argue with that, but then there was the fact that he loved her so much – so incredibly much that he was ready to have children with her. Rachel loved him just as much, and she owed him that.

When their first daughter – Charlotte – was born, and Rachel saw Finn interact with her, she knew she wanted more children. Finn was a softie when it came to Charlotte. He insisted that she'd sleep between them every night she had a bad dream, whether they had been in the middle of a hot lovemaking session when she knocked the door or not.

Rachel surprised Finn on Charlotte's third birthday, when she emerged from their bathroom, holding up a pregnancy test and announcing that she was pregnant again. She had never seen Finn that happy or surprised when he ran up to her and hugged her, spinning her around and kissing her all over the face.

Andrew was a little version of Finn, and once he was born, Rachel started babying him and they quickly had two children sleeping between them after a nightmare or during a bad thunderstorm. They were both okay with that. "It's like being huddled up in a pile of love." Finn described it one morning when the entire family woke up after a thunderstorm, and Rachel realized he was right.

**xxxiv.**

"Are you asleep?"

Finn's voice snaps Rachel awake from her thoughts. "No, I'm thinking."

"About what?" he asks as he crawls back in bed with her.

"About you." she replies with a grin before rolling over him and kissing him on the lips. "What were the kids arguing about?"

"About who loves you more." Finn says, chuckling. "No, Charlie had been scaring Andrew again."

Rachel sighs before kissing him again. "Let's hope we won't have any nightmares tonight."

"Why?"

"I was thinking about maybe continuing what we were doing before your son knocked the door." Rachel says before sitting up and pulling off her nightgown.

"Sounds good to me." Finn says before pulling Rachel down to him so that he can kiss her again, slowly caressing her back as he finally slips his tongue inside her mouth. They both let out soft moans when they make out, and when they break the kiss, they're both out of breath, grinning at each other. Finn's hand is still moving softly over Rachel's back, before she shoves them away and hooks her fingers in the waistband of his boxers.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asks innocently, making Finn chuckle.

"Nothing. Everything is _right_."

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review! :)


End file.
